Conventionally, there has been known a movable body feeding apparatus provided with a main body tube, an operating tube which is provided in a rear end portion of the main body tube so as to be relatively rotatable and is provided with a rotation prevention extending in an axial direction on an inner peripheral surface thereof, a first tubular body which is engaged within the main body tube so as to be non-rotatable (be synchronously rotatable), has a female thread formed in an inner peripheral surface thereof and is provided with a ratchet gear in a rear end surface thereof, a second tubular body which is arranged between the first tubular body and the rotation prevention of the operating tube, is provided with a ratchet gear engaging with the ratchet gear of the first tubular body in a leading end surface thereof and is engaged with the operating tube so as to be non-rotatable, a compression coil spring which is arranged between the second tubular body and the rotation prevention of the operating tube and energizes the second tubular body toward the first tubular body in such a manner that the ratchet gears are engaged with each other, and a movable body which is received in the operating tube and the main body tube in such a manner as to extend through the first and second tubular bodies and the compression coil spring and has a male screw engaging with the female thread of the first tubular body and a rotation prevention engaging with the rotation prevention of the operating tube formed on an outer peripheral surface thereof so as to extend in an axial direction, wherein the movable body is sequentially fed to the leading end side on the basis of a relative rotation of the main body tube and the operating tube by the user (for example, refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-262324).
However, in the apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-262324 mentioned above, since a number of the parts is comparatively large and a manufacturing such as a molding, an assembling or the like is complicated, it is desired to achieve a low cost.